The night and after it
by epicwinston
Summary: Johnny X Jade. Nuff said
1. Chapter 1

DC: I don't own Mortal Kombat.  
AN: So I after I saw the MK9 story mode I decided to make a happy version of the ending, And yes the whole Johnny X Jade thing just came to me so enjoy.

It was the start of the early morning in the mansion of Johnny Cage. In his huge King sized bed the man know by many as Johnny Cage and to a few as John Carlton was slowly waking up from a night of partying with his allies.  
He groaned as he tossed around trying to battle a hangover from the night before. Slowly he remembred the night before.  
Raiden was able to convince the Elder Gods to bring back all the Earthrealm heroes back to life. With thier combined might they were able to defeat Quan Chi and Shinnok. With Outworld in chaos the heroes were able to get a break. So Johnny hosted a huge party in his mansion which was epic. One of the best moments was Smoke being drunk and showing off his powers.  
'Watch this ladies and gents!' a drunken Smoke said as he fazed through the glass window leading to the pool.  
However the heat given off from it casued a crack in the glass. 'Oh shit!' the gray haired Lin kuei ninja shouted.  
Ignoreing this Kitana who was also intoxicated opened the window ,yanked off her outfit, shoved past Smoke and dived right into the pool yelling 'YEEAAHHHHHHHHHH!' Liu Kang walked toward her skimpy outfit and slowly picked it up. All the while keeping his eyes closed.  
He was one of the few people not drunk due to being shaolin. He was glad that he had his pal Kung Lao playing wingman. But he was alone as Kung went to the toilet due to high water intake. Suddenly Kitana stuck her head out of the pool. 'Come on in! the water is grand!' she yelled as she grabbed Liu and dragged him into the pool.  
Smoke finally being too typsy fell down on the sunbatheing chair all puffed out.

Observeing all this from the rooftop was the robot Sub-Zero. Sighing he shook his head at his comrades being intoixcated. He felt somewhat thankful for his robot transformation, no longer able to sumbit to the vice of alcohol.  
Just then he heard a thunderbolt and turned to see Raiden. 'You look well.' the god of thunder said.  
Decided to use some humor Sub-Zero said 'Well I have come back from the netherealm after all.' following it up with a chuckle.  
Raiden gave a small smile and joined the Lin kuei ninja in looking down at the pool.  
The two things being heard were the splashing of water and Liu Kang urgeing Kitana to make herself decent.  
Just then Kung Lao returned and rushed to the pool to help his fellow monk. Only to fail as he slid on some water and flew into the pool faster than Reptile did when he fell down the pit. All the while Smoke was fast asleep.  
'Idoits' Sub-Zero muttered before bidding farewell to Raiden. Alone Raiden thought 'Perhaps I shall try to as Johnny Cage called it 'mingle'.'

With that Raiden teleported into a corner of the main hall. He joined the rest of the heroes who surrounded Stryker and Nightwolf having an arm wrestleing match. It was a close match but Nightwolf was the winner.  
'Damm how'd you pull that off?' Stryker asked Nightwolf as he rubbed his arm. Nightwolf smirked and said 'The forefathers give me power.' the cop just shook his head and went to the TV to watch the baseball.  
'S'up Kabal?' Stryker said as he sat next to his cop partner Kabal. The former black dragon member nodded to Stryker and said 'With any luck I'll be back on the force soon.' Stryker knew what he was talking about.  
The police found out Kabal was a former black dragon member. Now he had to go to court. Decideing to cheer up his friend Stryker said 'Kabal look you helped save the damm world. They might even give you a medal for it.' Kabal did not show it but he had a small grin on his brunt face. 'I know, I guess I'll get off light after what's happened.' he replied while watching the baseball.  
He did not want to admit it but he was a huge NY Yankees fan. Breaking his view from the game he saw Stryker with his head turned behind him.  
'What the hell are they doing?.' the supercop asked. Kabal turned his head to see Jade and Johnny playing tug of war with Jade's staff.  
Jade had apeared to be winning. But then Johnny who had too much to drink which gave him extra power yelled 'Get Over Here!.'  
After yanking hard on the staff Jade was no match for the swagger and drunken power of the movie star.  
The green clothed girl fell into the well-toned chest of the actor. That was the most Johnny was able to remember.

Feeling better after going over last night's events he rose up in his bed. 'Shit that was some party' Johnny said aloud.  
As soon as he said that he a heard a sound next to him. Slowly he turned his eyes to see a women with long raven hair. She was semi-naked. It was Jade.  
How did he forget her. The dance she gave him with her staff, her slender body, not to mention that large chest of hers.  
Johnny gave a sigh. No dobut this would be a one night stand again. Despite being a moive star. He never had many relationships that lasted long. 'Damm she's something else.' the actor thought to himself. He decided to wake her up the only way he knew how.  
'Hey is this your money on the table?' he said aloud. Instantly she awoke and looked around the room. As soon as she looked at the actor Johnny grined and said 'Sorry, my mistake.' it worked every time without fail.  
Jade rubbed her forehead and muttered 'Earthrealms alcohol is stronger than I thought.'  
The actor let out a small laugh and said 'No offense but you look like someone who can't hold their liqour.'  
She gave a small hit on the shoulder to him. Slowly Jade got out of the bed and grabbed her nearby bra.  
'I'll be in the kitchen.' she said as she left the room leaveing Johnny to his own space.

So what do you think? read, review but please be nice as I'm still starting out. 


	2. To court

DC: Don't own Mortal Kombat. If I did Johnny would be the main hero. P.S sorry if it looks like I'm bashing Smoke.  
To tell the truth he's in my fave five.

After a few seconds to himself Johnny got dressed in his boxer's and jeans and went down to the kitchen.  
He saw Jade sipping on a cup of water amd had the radio on.  
'This just in, the former black dragon member known as Kabal is due to appear in court today. For crimes from murder to drug exporting.'  
The radio DJ said. The actor rasied an eyebrow at this but said 'He'll probably be fine' Jade gave a nod to this then pointed outside.  
Smoke was still asleep on the sunbed. His pale face and wavy like hair were lit by the water. 'I'll wake him up' Jade said as she went to the door.  
They both saw it was cracked. The result of Smoke showing off his power. The actor said in a casual tone 'I'll just get a new one.'  
Jade turned to him with an odd look but Johnny said 'I can pay for it. I mean my sunglasses are 500 dollars. It's nothing.' Just then the phone rang.  
'You go wake up sleeping beauty. I'll take the phone.' the actor said as he went to grab it.

Jade carefully opened the door. Trying not to do more damage to the cracked door. Smoke was in the middle of snoreing loudly.  
The green girl shook her head and thought inwardly 'Sub-Zero must have frozen his ears to beat this snoreing'  
Thinking of ways to wake him. She thought about hitting him with her staff but she had a feeling Smoke's guard was still up. In the end decided on cupping her hands with water from the pool and chucking it onto the grey lin-kuei ninja.  
For some reason this made Smoke instantly shocked. 'Damm Tundra you know how that annoys me!' Smoke yelled as he bolted upright like a puppet.  
Once he saw it was Jade thought he slumped back into his chair with a sigh. 'Damm you women. Must you always as they say 'Kick me when I'm down?'  
Jade said 'On come now when I battled you it was you who started it. And remember I did not wish to do that.'  
Smoke only shook his head and went back into the kitchen. Too hungover to just turn to a puff of smoke.  
When the pair of them got to the kitchen Johnny told them 'We need to go to town.'  
'What for?' Jade asked. The actor repiled with 'To go to court. That was Stryker on the phone. He wants us to testify on Kabal's behalf.'  
The green girl tilted her head to one side as she did not know what Johnny meant. Seeing this Johnny said 'We need to vouch for his good nature.'  
'I'll wait outside and you go get ready.' Smoke said now feeling more awake due to a comrade needing his help.

And so the two J's headed back up to the bedroom to get their outfits.  
Johnny got into his blue suit with a black t-shirt. He turned to see Jade dressed in her usual but skimpy outfit.  
'I don't think that's appropriate to go to town Jade. The actor said with a shake of his head.  
The green girl turned her head to him and said 'This is common wear in Outworld you know.'  
Johnny knew there was no point in arguing with a women. Absolultey due to the fact that this women had a staff and a ninja star.  
'Well if Kitana is wearing it too I guess it's okay then.' the actor brushed out.  
After they got thier outfits on Johnny went to open the door but was cut off by Jade.  
'I was wondering..about last night.' Jade said while trying not to make eye contact with the actor.  
Knowing what she means he smiles and says 'Tell you what let's go out for dinner later. Just the two of us.'  
Jade nodded and left with the actor and the gray ninja and they got into his number one car. (It's worth 895,951 dollars by the way!)

The drive was mostly uneventful. Johnny knew better than to turn the radio on. All it would say was Kabal being in court.  
But he mused inwardly to himself 'Nah I don't know what to think anymore. I mean I gotta a grey ninja and green assassin in my car for crying out loud!'  
So he turned on the radio and the song on it was What is love by Haddaway. Inwardly he cursed his bad luck but to his surprize he looked in the rear mirror and saw Smoke moving his head somewhat to the beat. The actor really had to fight to not groan at this. He looked to the women in his passenger seat.  
Again she was shaking her head to the music.

'Ah stick it!' Johnny mused to himself and joined the pair of them.

Eventually the car stopped at a red light. The group was still doing there head banging.  
Johnny looked out his window and saw Sonya and Jax in the car next to him.  
The looks on thier faces said 'WTF'

The actor's mouth went agape and his 500 dollar sunglasses slid off his face.  
The light turned green and Johnny put his foot to the pedal and moved faster than Eddy Gordo from Tekken when you just mash buttons. After that whole incident the trio parked the car outside the court house.  
The press were already there taking pictures of Mr Cage and co.  
'Mr Cage! How much do you know about the person on trail known as Kabal?' a few members of the press asked Johnny as the cameras clicked.

Not wanting to dilly-dally the three of them got out the car and dashed into the court.  
Stryker was waiting outside the court for them. 'Damm what took you guys so long?' the super cop asked as he adjusted his cap.

Johnny replied with 'Held up in traffic.' He would not speak of the Jax and Sonya seeing him do a stupid dance.  
The actor let out a groan as he thought of what the tabloids would say.  
But that would wait. Kabal needed thier help.

That's that for this one. Sorry I took so long in making it. 


	3. Guilty or not

DC: Don't own MK

The room was silent as the four of them entered the court room.  
Johnny looked at the judge. He was one of those old style types.  
They saw Kabal sitting in the defendant's chair.  
His breath was heard loudly via his mask.  
'Will the defense call it's next witness?' the judge said as he looked at Kabal.

'We call Liu Kang to the stand your honor!' Stryker said as he folded his arms.

Right after he said that, the monk Liu sat down at the witness box. (he's in his MK9 alt)  
Johnny, Smoke and Jade sat down behind Kabal. He turned to them with a nod.  
'Thank you for showing up guys.' Kabal said to his comrades.

'We would not turn down an ally in need.' Smoke said with a small bow of his head.  
Right after he did that it reminded Johnny of thier head banging in the car.

'Lord don't let them put that on youtube. I beg ya.' Johnny thought to himself.

The actor was brought back to the real world when Liu responded to the prosecution. 'Kabal is a good hearted person. He's fought his past and won.  
The man wants redemption.' was what he said.

After that it was Nightwolf's turn. He said 'The spirts have pity on Kabal. He should get mercy.'

Then it was Johnny's turn. 'Do you Mister Cage promise on the power of the law.  
To tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?' the prosecution asked him.

Johnny agreed to this and he was asked 'How would you describe the defendant?'

The actor pushed his shades back and said 'Ya know being an actor I've learned how to know a good person when I see them. And Kabal is solid gold. Sure he's done a lot of bad stuff. But he's stood up to it.  
Hell he helped save the damm world.  
If that's not able to prove his goodness.  
Then I don't know what!'

Everyone fell silent. Kabal would cry if he was able to.  
He looked at the rest of his comrades. The black dragon was nowhere near as good as these people. He felt a hand on his left shoulder.  
It was Stryker. 'That got them. Johnny's little talk I mean.'

He then added with 'I'm shocked that he does not do this in his movies. Time smashers was crap!'

After that every one had vouched for Kabal. Even Raiden himself came to give his support to the former black dragon member. The jury held a long debate.  
Eventually they returned to give thier verdict.  
'Will the defense rise?' the judge said to Kabal.

Kabal stood up and looked right at the judge.  
'How does the jury find the defendant?' the judge said.

A member of the jury rose and said 'The defense has a dark and horrid past.  
Yet he had the courage to walk away from it and fight it.  
We have seen this and therefore we find the defendant Kabal.  
Not guilty.'

When this was heard the earth defenders all yelled in joy.  
Johnny clapped and jeered as Jade smiled.  
Liu smiled and entered a hug with Kitana. 'I wish I had that...' Jade said to herself.

Right after that she felt a hand on her left shoulder.  
It was Johnny looking at her with a smile he always had.  
'Close enough for ya?' he asked her.

Jade wrapped her arms around his waist.  
It felt odd, when she touched someone it was to hit them.  
'This feels good.' she inwardly thought to herself.

The actor took off his trademark shades, he heard a chuckle from somewhere close to them. It was Sonya and Jax recording the pair of them on thier smartphones. Johnny snarled at them and chucked his shades at the two army heroes.  
Jade joined in by glareing daggers at them. They rushed off and Johnny and Jade left the courthouse.

That's that. Till next time. 


	4. 1st date

The actor returned to his home in order to get ready for his night out.  
Jade went back to outworld. With a heavy sigh Johnny took off his trademark shades.  
He then sat down to watch some daytime TV. What he saw was first thing was very odd.  
It was an advert for l'oreal the shampoo brand. Only the person who was showing the product was someone Johnny knew. It was Smoke. The gray ninja showed off his awesome white mane.  
The actor had to rub his eyes. He had to be dreaming this.

As soon as the advert had ended Johnny got a phone call.  
It was Stryker on the phone with 'Did you just see that advert? It had Smoke on it!'

'Yeah...Wonder what ninja cool is gonna say to that.' Johnny muttered as he got a mental image of Smoke getting chewed out by Sub-Zero.

He had to resist a chuckle as Sub-Zero yelled 'You dis-honor the Lin-Kuei! You will be bald!'

And Smoke would yell 'NOOOOOO!'

Giving his head a shake he said to Stryker 'Gotta hang up. Gotta date to get ready for.'

He hung up the phone and checked his wardrobe.  
He picked out his black suit with white shoes and red shirt.  
Then the actor placed his shades on his face. Giving himself a check in the mirror.  
'Well here's hoping this goes well. At least I hope she won't cut my head off.' he muttered.

Meanwhile in outworld Jade was getting ready for her 'Night out.'  
'Are you sure you wish to do this?' Kitana asked Jade.

Jade checked her low green dress in her mirror. 'Of course, There's no harm in this.' she said.

Kitana stood up and told Jade 'Why are you going with him? He's rude and brash. And I heard he spends a long time looking in a mirror.'

'I know that. But I can sense that he will always do what's right. And that's my reason.' Jade said.

With that Jade left outworld to meet Mr Cage. The actor leaned on the wall of a well known nightclub.  
The best in hollywood mingled here and he was no stranger to it. He watched the many cars pass by into the setting sun thankful he still had his shades on. He remembered when Kabal asked him why he had them on at night his response was 'The lens on this is not all that dark.'

Kabal repiled with 'So your vision is not augmented then?' Johnny gave an odd look at Kabal and they both brushed it off.

A snap of fingers brought back the actor to the present. 'You let your defense down Mr Cage.' Jade said with a small smile.

'I would have taken a hey handsome ya know?' Johnny asked with a shake of his head.

Johnny motioned to the entrance and the pair of them entered the club. Music blared from every corner of the room.  
Some lyrics to this were 'Feeling all pressured by the peers and the media. Take a deep breath, deep breath. Six to five, four to three, two, one.'

Just then Johnny could see Kabal talking with a woman his age. With long brown hair and green eyes and a black mini dress.  
'Yo Kabal!'

Kabal saw the two of them and waved at them. He pointed to a couple of seats next to them and Johnny and Jade sat down.  
'I trust your feeling well my friend.' Jade said with a smile.

'Yeah Jade this is Shannon. She's my wife.' Kabal said.

'Nice to meet you. I see my dear keeps good company.' Shannon said.

'Wait you're married? Why did you not say anything?' Johnny asked.

'Well did'nt seem important at the time. I've got my ring but that was when...You know what happened.' Kabal said thankful that he got his payback on Kintaro. Kabal hung him from the ceiling with his hook swords and left them there to show he moved on.

'I found out Kabal was still alive after the attack. I knew about his past but he put it behind him. Going to court was very brave my dear.'

Just then Kabal's cell rung. 'Hello this is Kabal...Yeah...Okay Curtis I'll be there asap.'

Kabal got out of his seat and said 'Let's get you home love. Gotta patrol with Stryker. World might have been saved but crime's still around.'

With that Shannon walked out with Kabal holding hands. Johnny gave a smile and said to Jade 'About time the ball came back to him.'  
Jade tilted her head as did not know the meaning. 'It means he's gotten something good after a lot of bad stuff,'

The green girl nodded and Johnny asked a waiter for some Jack daniel 'and something sweet for the girl over here.'

The waiter left and Johnny thought it best to do some small talk. 'So you do anything besides watch Kitana?'

Jade nodded and said 'I do training.'

'Anyting else besides that?'

'...I'm afraid to say it.'

'What? C'mon I can keep a secert.'

'Okay...I try inventing ideas for stories.'

'You mean your an author?'

'You could say that?' Jade seemed quite quiet after that. Johnny thought that she must not talk about this to anyone but Kitana.

'Well if you don't want to then that's okay. I understand.'

But later on Jade was more talkative. She began to tell the actor a funny moment when she and Kitanta were growing up.  
'And I thought that Kitana might have been killed by that cart. But she just leaps up and says 'Do that again!'

Johnny and Jade let out a chuckle at this. Johnny had taken his shades off and said 'Ya know we ought to do this more often.'  
As soon as he said that he checked his watch. 'Damm we need to get you home Jade. Like now.'

'I don't wanna go hic.' Jade muttered as she tugged on Johnny's arm.

'Nope no point in talking about it.' Johnny said.

Jade still refused to move. 'That's it you're getting carried lady!' he said as he picked her up bridal style.

They reached the outside of the club and Jade pressed a jewel on her necklace to open the portal. 'Very well if you insist. But I want to spend more time with you again Mr Cage!'

Johnny gave Jade a quick peck on the forehead and said as Jade was leaveing 'Oh please call me Johnny.'

With that Jade returned to Outworld. Johnny ordered a cab and returned home hoping he would see Jade again.

That's another chapter done here. I must admit I never thought I would update this but then I saw the reviews.  
Thanks you know who you are. I'll try and update this again for you lot and everyone else.


End file.
